Mass Effect: Just Breathe
by Ghost43843
Summary: Set right after ME 3. The Reapers are destroyed, but the question remains, Just how were they destroyed? Commander Shepard thought he knew, only to find out that he was wrong. Truth be told, he doesn't really care, so long as he gets to stay with Tali, he is happy. I didn't care for the 'canon' endings, so did a little of my own thoughts on the subject.


Hello All! I figured that I would throw together a one-shot for my view on what happens after the end of Mass Effect 3. I know that I definitely wasn't happy with their 'endings', and especially since I made so many choices, I didn't like that most of my stuff seemed to be either ignored, or left as being irrelevant. So, here goes my take. Shepard and Tali are quite the pair, and I know that I enjoyed watching the relationship between the two bloom over the series. Just a one shot. Please, rate and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mass Effect, or any of the characters created within Bioware's universe.

Mass Effect: Just Breathe

Six hours after Reaper Shutdown.

Darkness. Pain. Even in victory, pain let him know that life still flowed within his veins. Even veins that were rebuilt with cybernetics by Cerberus.

_Breathe, Shepard. Just Breathe._

Inhale. Pain. Exhale. Pain. Still, breath is drawn by the damaged body and life exists still. Life that shouldn't exist. Not after the destruction of the _SSV Normandy_ _SR1_ by the Collectors. Especially not after that beam tore into his group as they made their gallant charge toward the beam. So many dead and dying, how is it, that his heart still beat in his chest? How is it that he still exists? Shouldn't he be dead?

_Breathe, Shepard. Just Breathe._

Garrus Vakarian worked frantically with both Tali'Zorah and Liara T'Soni as they worked to clear the debris from the battle area. Shepard vanished after that blasted beam from Harbinger sliced their attack group to ribbons. It was thought that he made it up to the Citadel, especially after it opened and fired its beam. However, no one acknowledged from up there, and as ridiculous as it seemed, Shepard's transponder placed him somewhere around here! So here is where they dug, with a frantic pace and sore fingers they tore into the wrecked asphalt. Garrus stopped as he saw the remnants of Shepard's Mattock. _By the spirits, don't let him be up there at the bar yet!_ He picked up the wrecked rifle, and reverently laid it down next to the pile of rubble.

Tali'Zorah was frantic, her eyes never left the pile of wreckage she tore her way through. After Shepard confessed his love for her, she wanted nothing more then to retire with him to Rannoch. _Shepard, you promised that you would help me build that house on Rannoch! Please, don't go back on that promise now!_

Liara flashed blue as she used her biotics to shove the wreckage of an ill-fated Mako out of the way. There would be time to mourn the crew of it later. Right now, they had to find John, or at least his body. She stopped for a moment, and looked up toward sky as she hit her communicator.

"Liara to _Normandy_, are you sure that this is the area that the Commander's transponder signal is?"

Joker popped onto the line. "Yeah, EDI says he is there. I haven't known her to be wrong, especially when it came to the Commander."

"That is correct, Ms. T'Soni. He is definitely around there. I suggest you dig deeper."

"Acknowledged, _Normandy_. Out."

Tali'Zorah shoved aside some rocks, and found battered N7 armor, and a set of tags. Quickly, she threw aside more wreckage, and starred into the bloody face of her love. She clicked her own communicator. "Tali'Zorah to _Normandy_, I found the Commander. Home in on my signal."

Lieutenant Commander Ashley Williams' voice sounded relieved. "Affirmative, Tali, we are on our way!'

Rear Admiral David Anderson stood with a small unit not far from the site. He held his hand up at the group and looked up toward the sky.

"Repeat, Admiral Anderson, this is Admiral Hackett. They found the Commander, repeat, they found the Commander."

Admiral Anderson grinned. "Acknowledged, Admiral. I take it there is already a taxi inbound?"

"Affirmative."

Admiral Anderson looked at his small group. "Okay, let's hit it. More then likely the _Normandy_ is inbound, and we need to catch a ride up to the fleet."

_Breathe, Shepard. Just Breathe._

Two days since Reaper shutdown.

Pain wasn't a new concept to Commander Shepard, but he never expected to wake up to it yet again. Slowly, so slowly, he lifted his heavy lids. The familiar white, sterile ceiling of the _Normandy's_ medical bay greeted him like an old friend. He felt the presence of many people, and groggily moved his head, and blearily stared at the pair of people closest to him.

Drs. Karin Chakwas and Chloe Michel both smiled down upon him. Dr. Chakwas looked close to tears, and wiped her eyes. "Welcome back from the brink, Shepard. You really scared us."

Shepard tried to speak, but couldn't get a sound out. He licked his dry lips, and tried again. "H-How long?"

Doctor Michel gently placed her hand upon his chest. "You have been out for two days, Commander Shepard." She glanced at Doctor Chakwas. "We can fill you in later, Commander. For now, just rest."

The Commander wanted to resist, but it seemed his damned eyelids had minds of their own. In just a matter of moments, they shut of their own accord. Doctor Chakwas smiled as she wiped her eyes again. "Rest easy, Shepard. There isn't anything more that you need to do."

_Breathe, Shepard. Just Breathe._

Four days since Reaper shutdown.

Four days after Commander Shepard was brought in, he was finally allowed visitors. The first one through those doors was his oldest and most loyal friend. He smiled as Garrus came and stood before him. He looked over the Commander's wounds and just shook his head. "Always knew you were a tough son-of-a-bitch, Commander, but really, did you have to go one-on-one with a Reaper to prove how mighty you are?"

Commander Shepard chuckled weakly as he shook hands with Garrus. "Just glad that you aren't already at the bar, old friend. I still owed you a drink."

Garrus waved the comment away. "Bah. As the old song goes, 'Heaven can wait', I will just be happy joining you for a drink later today, if you are up to it."

Joseph Shepard grinned. "If the good doctors would clear me, my ass would be over there in a moment."

Garrus snickered. "Why Commander, I do believe that you have a drinking problem."

"Of course I do, there isn't one in my hand, is there?"

Both of them laughed for a moment before Garrus grew serious. "We thought we lost you, Joseph. Don't pull that shit again, got it?"

Shepard was stunned. "Garrus, do you realize that was the first time you ever called me 'Joesph'?"

Garrus shook his head. "No it isn't."

"Yes it is!"

Garrus flared his mandibles in the turian equivalent of a grin. "He He. I don't think so, Shepard. However, since you are down, I won't kick you any further. Besides, there is someone important who wants to see you." He shook Joesph's hand again. "I will be at the bar later, if the 'sawbones' clear you."

Commander Shepard grinned and nodded. He watched Garrus head toward the med-bay doors, then he stopped just before it. He turned his head toward Shepard. "Oh, by the way, you do still owe me that drink. My kill count down there was greater then yours."

Joseph chuckled as the turian left, and shook his head lightly. He closed his eyes for a moment, then heard the doors open yet again. The figure that came toward him caused his heart to skip a beat. He smiled warmly as Tali'Zorah vas Normandy came and sat next to him. Nothing needed to be said as her hand found his. He gently squeezed her hand. "Hey beautiful."

Tali blushed, and returned the squeeze. "Hey, yourself. You had me worried, Shepard." She looked away for a second. "I thought I lost you."

Shepard groaned a little as he adjusted himself on the bed. He grimaced, but then smiled at her. "I promised to build you a house on your homeworld, didn't I? What kind of man would I be if I didn't keep that promise?"

Tali laughed happily, and felt the tears that travelled down her cheeks. They weren't unhappy tears, not these. Definitely tears of joy, relief, and more. To Shepard's surprise, she let go of his hand, and with a small hiss, she undid the clasps of her mask. With a tenderness born of her love, she kissed Joseph gently on the lips, and caressed his cheek. After a moment, she broke the kiss, and sat back down, her mask now sat on his chest. She smiled at him, her bright eyes filled with love.

"You have no idea how happy I am to see you, Shepard."

Joseph's smile widened as he held her hand. "I think I have a pretty good idea of it, Miss vas Normandy." He gently tugged her closer, and lightly kissed her gloved hand. He looked at her seriously. "I don't really know what happened, Tali, but I know that my last thoughts before everything went black, were of you."

Tali lightly squeezed his hand, and stood up and kissed him again. With her other hand, she gently held the side of his face. When they broke the kiss, her eyes were just centimeters from his. With one last kiss, she broke away from him and placed her mask back on. She smiled at him. "Get some rest, Joseph. I will be back later."

For the second time today, Shepard was amazed. Finally, they were using his first name! He gently smiled at her. "Will do, Tali." Before she left, she turned around and stood there for a moment. "I love you, Joseph Shepard."

Joseph's smile never left his face. "I love you too, Tali'Zorah vas Normandy."

_Breathe, Shepard. Just Breathe._

One week since Reaper shutdown.

"What happened down there, Commander?"

Shepard shook his head. "Admiral Hackett, Admiral Anderson, I don't really know. If it wasn't because of being told otherwise, I would have sworn on anything holy, unholy, you name it, that I was on the Citadel."

Admiral Hackett and Anderson shared a glance. "Well, whatever happened, Shepard, it does appear that the Reapers are indeed dormant. It has been a week since that strange red pulse, and the reclamation crews have been at it for quite a while now."

Joseph nodded. "For that, I am most grateful, sir. It was a bit of shock to find out that Admiral Anderson was alive. I saw him shot by the Illusive Man, and he died next to me."

Admiral Anderson shook his head. "No, can't say that I was shot recently, Shepard. At least, not by him."

The Commander nodded again. "Understood, Admiral. What that tells me then, is that the Illusive Man wasn't on the Citadel, either.

Admiral Hackett nodded. "That is correct, Commander. Before the Citadel was moved back to its normal location, they sifted through it pretty heavily. No bodies were found where you said they should be."

"In a way, sir, I am relieved. I had...strange visions, and they were not the most pleasant of experiences, sir."

Admiral Hackett chewed his lip in thought. "That I don't disagree with, Commander. There will be more time to talk about this in detail, later. For now, no matter how it was done, they looked to be finally dead. Get yourself some rest, son. You and your crew have earned it."

Commander Joseph Shepard saluted. "Yes sir, Admiral Hackett."

He sighed in relief. _Breathe, Shepard. Just Breathe._

Four months since Reaper shutdown.

Rayya City, Rannoch

Joseph Shepard put the finishing touches on the pictures he just hung up. He wiped his face, and gazed upon them. There were several of his folks, and even some local shots of the area that he and Tali lived at. The one that made him happiest though, was the one last shot of he and his crew from the _Normandy_, just a couple of weeks after the Reapers' destruction. He smiled broadly at the quarian that stood to his right, with her arm wrapped around his waist, and her helmeted head leaned over onto his shoulder. He grinned at Joker's silliness, of the rabbit ears he insisted on giving Garrus. He shook his head. _Never fails, definitely earned his name._

"Are you alright?"

Shepard turned to gaze upon the object of his affection. Tali'Zorah still kept her enviro suit on, but as long as she was in their house, her mask sat upon their coffee table. He smiled warmly at her, and she left the stairs and stood before him. Without a word, Shepard gazed into her bright eyes, and leaned down and kissed her tenderly. Tali stood on her toes a bit, and enjoyed the sensations of their kiss. Their kiss turned passionate, and Shepard felt his pulse as it quickened. They broke their kiss, and Shepard gazed down upon the love of his life. He smiled as he took in her beauty, and closed his eyes for a moment while they embraced tightly.

_Breathe, Shepard. Just Breathe._


End file.
